


Rooftop wedding

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Instant-wedding, SO MUCH FLUFF, What is sleep again?, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: Unaware if they'll be able to in the near future, Holtzmann and Erin decide to get married in less that two months time. Fluff ensues.





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been a trainwreck since the election so I thought I'd write a really really fluffy fic inspired by, you guessed it, the election. I hope this cheers ya'll up a bit, it's a short three-chapter fic but writing it made me feel a bit better and I hope reading it does the same to all ya'll  
> Enjoy!

Holtzmann wondered into the room, not ceremonially, her heart pounding at a hundred miles per hour.

She didn’t have a ring or a written down long speech. She couldn’t do this as she had planned, all extravaganza, in somewhere far more romantic than the apartment she and Erin only recently started sharing.  
  
This was also much sooner than the engineer had expected. They’d only been dating for a few months. In fact, their four month anniversary was in a week.

But Holtz had wanted to do this since day one. They didn’t have much time or any planning at all and she didn’t know if Erin would agree to this at all.  
But she had to do this.  
And she wanted to do this, after all, she just wished she had more time.

Erin was sprawled on the couch, hair in a messy bun. There was still a bit of mascara smeared under her eyes from last night. Nothing said fancy or perfect about her right now and yet she was the most beautiful creature on the planet just like this.  
Perhaps this wasn’t the worst timing after all. Yes, Holtz felt guilty for not giving Erin the proposal she deserved but honestly, this was the woman she wanted to marry, this was the woman she loved and the most beautiful person she had come across in her life time.

There’d been so much pain in the past few days. Tear-filled eyes and fears, hurt and comfort, it had been a rollercoaster of emotions for both of them.

But in this moment, Jillian didn’t care. She didn’t care about the election and how afraid she truly was. All she cared about was the amazing, beautiful woman in front of her.  
  
A deep breath.

_You can do this, Holtz._

“Hi.” She smiled. That made Erin look up from her chosen spot on the floor that she’d been staring at for quite a while now, up to Holtzmann, leaning against the doorframe, a hopeful smile tugging in the corners of her lips, her dimple showing ever so slightly.  
  
Erin smiled. She was as terrified as anyone else. But as long as she had Holtzmann, she was going to be okay and she knew that.  
And no one could take Holtzmann away from her.  
No one could force Holtzmann to change herself, she would always be her quirky, stunning, breathtaking and crazy in the most brilliant way self. And no one could take that away.  
She loved her and no one could take that away, there was nothing anyone could do to stop them from loving each other.  
Erin knew they could take a lot from them. And to some extent she would accept that.  
  
_They can take my rights. They can hurt me and beat me, they can make me bleed and make me cry, they can discriminate and hate me, they can take my life away if they so wish. But God help them if they dare go after **her.**_

“Hi.”

Holtzmann exhaled heavily and a nervous giggle escaped her lips.  
  
_They cannot take away her laugh. They can’t make me stop loving her laughter._

“Here goes…” She walked up to Erin, switching on the music on her phone, not as loud as usual and not the usual tune either. This was sweet, romantic… soft. Instrumental.

She brought the blood red rose from behind her back, placed neatly on a heart-shaped box of chocolates. She might have not had much time to prepare and perhaps she wasn’t dressed fully for the occasion, perhaps the location was not the very best but Jillian Holtzmann would damn her own name if she didn’t do this as a gentlewoman.

The room was lit by the streetlights shining in through the window and a small lamp with a soft glow to it in the corner of it.  
  
Erin stood up, surprised as Holtzmann smiled, now widely. It was a nervous smile, _the cutest possible motion on the planet_ , Erin thought.

Holtz cleared her throat.

_Now or never, Holtz._

“Hey Ez… So, I don’t have a ring. And I don’t have the perfect location or perfect timing, the perfect speech or the perfect anything. But what I’ve realized in these past few days is that not having these perfect things doesn’t matter to me as long as I have you… And I know it’s early…”  
She chuckled softly.  
“Very, very early. But Erin Gilbert, I have been wanting to do this since day one. I don’t want to put any pressure on you, you don’t have to say yes, I’ll understand completely but… in the light of the latest… events… I want to do this as long as we have the chance.  
So, Erin Gilbert, will you let me be the wife to the most wonderful, brilliant, breathtaking person I have ever met? Will you marry me?”  
She smiled hopefully, handing a shocked Erin the rose.  
“Of course, we don’t have to, if you don’t have to-”  
Erin silenced her with a passionate kiss. When she pulled back, their foreheads still touching, feeling each other’s breaths, she whispered a “Yes.”  
  
“Yes. I want to get married. I’d love to get married. I love you so much, Jillian, no politician can ever come between us, I promise.”

She started laughing, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. Holtzmann wiped them away with her thumb.  
  
“I was actually uh… I was just researching earlier, online, on getting married in New York, all we need is an officiant and a marriage license.”  
  
Holtz placed the box of chocolates on the couch, followed by Erin’s hand resting the rose on it and her fingers intertwined with Erin’s.  
  
“We’re getting married.” She was not crying, her eyes were just… sweating.  
Erin nodded, not even bothering to mask the tears of joy decorating the corners of her eyes.  
“We’re getting married.” Her voice was high-pitched with excitement and joy.

Holtzmann couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
Erin let go of Holtz’s right hand and led them to the bedroom where she picked up her computer and opened the New York City Clerk page and patted the spot on the bed next to her as a cue for Holtzmann to sit down. Holtz did.

“Basically, we have to show up to the Office of the City Clerk and fill out the application. So, then we’ll get a Marriage License, it’s…” she scrolled up.  
“…35 dollars. And then we just need a Marriage Officiant.”  
Holtzmann smiled, curiously.  
“Well, someone’s done their research well…” A playful smirk tugging on her lips. Erin blushed.  
Of course she’d studied this. Holtzmann had saved her the anxiety over proposing.

_We’re getting married._

Even though the past few days had been filled with tears and being afraid, this moment was not clouded by any negative emotions. There was only joy, happiness, there was love.

And despite being completely imperfect this was perfect in it’s own way. 


	2. The planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they plan and shop for the wedding. Fluff for days, basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, fluff, fluff, fluff, so much fluff.   
> Don't worry, I'm still on my other fic, I just needed a small break with the election and all...  
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy this!

Planning a wedding can be stressful but planning a wedding in two months is beyond that.

Never the less, Holtz and Erin could not be any happier.  
  
Whether they were discussing the colours of the decorations, who to invite or how to change their surnames at one or other point one of them burst out “We’re getting married!” as excited as humanly possible which often resulted in passionate kisses and discarded clothes decorating the floor.

* * *

  
  
“Okay, so, Abby, Patty, Kevin, Kevin’s dog, Dr. Gorin aaand my mother.”  
Erin sighed.  
“I haven’t even told her we’re together yet, never mind the wedding…”   
Holtzmann took her hand and gently squeezed it.   
“We’ll tell her tonight at dinner. I’m sure she’ll be happy for you.”   
She pulled Erin into a tight hug.

* * *

 

  
That night Holtzmann was dressed in her very best suit and Erin had chosen a dark red dress.

“It’s gonna be fine, Ez.”  
Erin blew a long breath…  
“I hope you’re right.”

She really did.   
Jillian opened the door for her and Erin greeted her mother with a wave. All she’d said on the phone was that she had something really important to tell her.   
The woman was nervous as hell and frankly, so was Holtz. If Erin wanted this to go well so did she.

Erin’s mother’s expression could be not described any other way than simply surprised. It wasn’t exactly an expression of a positive surprise and yet it wasn’t negative either.

“Hi, Mom…” Erin smiled, one hand in Holtz’s, who extended her other arm towards Erin’s mother, initiating a handshake.  
“Jillian Holtzmann.”  
“Mom, Jillian is my fiancée. We’re getting married in December.”  
Her heart was pounding at a speed Erin was certain could not be healthy. Jillian could feel her heartbeat though her palm.  
“Hi. I’m Catherine. Erin, you didn’t tell me you were dating someone.”  
Erin briefly looked down.  
“So, you two are… engaged?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, we are.” Erin’s tone, all the anxiety in it aside, was happy.   
“Well, this is a surprise. I’m a bit shocked but… if you’re happy, I’m happy.”  
She sat back down and so did Erin, Holtz making sure to pull the chair out for her before taking a seat herself.  
  
“So, tell me about yourself.”  
“Well, I’m a nuclear engineer and I am madly in love with your daughter.”  
Erin blushed.

* * *

 

“Okay, what about the colours? We need to pick colours. Should we do two or three?”  
“Go big or go home.”  
  
They’d been sitting on the bed the entire day, Erin’s laptop resting in her lap, Holtzmann in constant movement. Right now her chin was resting on Erin’s shoulder, hands wrapped around her wife-to-be.  
  
“Okay… Uh, blue, different shades of blue?” Holtzmann made a noise that indicated she wasn’t all for the idea.  
“Blue and purple? And white?”  
“I like purple.”  
“Okay. What shades? Turquoise, I like turquoise. And lilac or iris or amethyst, we should do amethyst and just pure white, maybe, what do you think?”   
“I didn’t understand half of what you said but you seem happy about it so I’m all for it.”  
Erin blushed and Holtzmann was glad she hadn’t lost the ability to make her do that.

“Okay.” She picked up the notebook with the checklist, checking off ‘The colours’ and writing ‘-turquoise, amethyst, white’ next to it.  
  
“Next is the flowers, so I was thinking we could just do roses but different colours, so if we’re going with turquoise, amethyst and white which are basically blue, purple and white we could do blue, purple and white roses. Roses have meanings, right, depending on the colours? Wait, I need to check their meanings...”  
A brief pause followed.  
“Okay, purple roses mean love at first sight.” She looked at Holtzmann and smiled.   
“Perfect. Blue symbolizes mystery and ambiguity, makes sense and white is… Marriage and new beginnings, check.”  
She was talking faster than Holtzmann imagined humanly possible, it was oddly endearing.

“How’s that sound?”  
“Perfect.” Looking at Erin, that was the only word she thought of and it was the best word there was.  
  
Erin smiled, followed by a long puff of air leaving her lips.   
“We’re only through the first four on the checklist and I’m already overheating.”  
Holtzmann laughed.   
“We’ll get through this. What’s the next point?”  
“The location.”  
“Okay, what about the HQ’s roof?”   
“I’d love that… Alright, the roof it is. What about the cake?”  
“I want rainbows.”

* * *

  
  
“Jillian Holtzmann, have I mentioned that you have the cutest dimples?”  
“Six times now. But it’s still nice to hear.”  
She pecked her girlfriend on the lips.  
  
Wedding shopping a month before the big day in the busy, holiday-spirited New York had been a rather interesting experience so far.   
The two had based most their wedding decorations off of Pinterest projects and were currently skimming Home Depot for wooden planks that Holtzmann had insisted on having with ‘Pick a seat, not a side, either way it’s for a bride’ written on one of them, despite the wedding having no more than five guests, six counting Mike Hat.   
Erin had decided to write ‘This way to the Holtzbert wedding’ on another one. Yes, they’d chosen to combine their last names.

_“Shut up, it’s cute.” Erin had said when Abby cheerfully laughed at their decision but soon enough she was laughing with her._

  
“Hi, may I help you, what are you shopping for?” The woman seemed kind with a big smile on her face.  
“Mason jaaars.” Jillian declared, as if she was declaring the beginning of the French revolution.  
Erin laughed.  
“Our wedding, actually.”  
“Oh, well, congratulations to you two, what’s the theme?”  
“Fast.” Erin laughed and Holtzmann nodded along.  
“Why so?”  
“Well, you know, what with Trump and Pence in the office…” She gave a small smile, earning a sympathetic look and an understanding nod.  
“Well, is there anything I can help you find?”  
“Yeah, thank you, we were actually looking for… well, wooden planks.”

* * *

 

 “Hey, um, Abby, Patty, Holtz and I have something to tell you.” She said, grabbing the woman’s hand.   
“We’re getting married. Cause I ain’t afraid of no wife.”  
“And I’d like you to be my maid of honour, and also my only bridesmaid.” She laughed.  
“And I was hoping you could be my best woman, Patty-cakes.”  
  
Basically, they were tackled with hugs and congratulatory words.

* * *

 

“Remind me to never pain mason jars ever again.” Erin sighed. DIY-ng a wedding was not as easy as it sounded.   
Holtzmann wrapped her arms around her.  
“Why don’t we call it a night? We still got plenty of time and you’re almost done with the jars. Plus, I finally finished the signs, and yes, before you ask, they are absolutely, unquestionably, impeccably adorable. Like cute to an obnoxious level.” There was pride behind her words as her eyes looked into the distance, light reflecting in the sea blue eyes and making the blonde curls shine in the most perfect way possible.  
  
“God, I love you so much. You’re the most beautiful being on this whole damn planet.”  
They shared a kiss, one of those extravagantly good kisses, the weak-in-the-knees kind of kisses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure all of you lovely people that have been around for a while know, comments and kudos, they brighten my days, even the worst ones


	3. The big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I really hope you enjoy this, love ya'll for reading

  
This was it. The big day.

Holtzmann woke to the sunlight bright on her features. She woke Erin who groaned.  
“Five more minutes…”  
“Erin Gilbert, you are not going to sleep through our wedding.”  
“Ya know, we could still just elope.”  
“As much as I love the idea, we already have a damn good wedding planned out and I cannot wait to see you walk down that isle.” She gave Erin a gentle peck on the lips.  
“Alright but just because you asked nicely.”  
Holtzmann chuckled to herself.  
“I’ll go make you a cup of coffee. Or an entire pot.”  
“Love you, too.” Erin mumbled into her pillow.

* * *

 

Erin was accompanied by her mother and Abby. She had her hair in a beautiful do and her make up was done amazingly. She was nervous as hell and yet more exited and happy than ever.  
This felt was exiting as their first ghost at the Aldridge Mansion. This felt as exiting as meeting Holtzmann for the first time. Kissing Holtzmann for the first time. I felt like the first time they said ‘I love you’ times a thousand.   
It felt like there were butterflies or rather, fireworks in her gut and she felt like she could honestly fly.  
Her mother was smiling proudly and Abby was constantly hugging her and making final adjustments with her hair.

She was wearing quite a simplistic yet beautiful dress. It was amethyst and strapless. Erin had decided against heels. Holtzmann, in response, had decided against shoes.  
  
The engineer was currently in the other room with Patty and Kevin, her heart fluttering and skipping beats as well. She was anxious but it was the best damn anxiety she had felt in her life.

Her hair was down, in a loose braid on one side, the right one, and there was a beautiful flower crown decorating her head. She was wearing a black jacket with matching black pants, a turquoise shirt and a black bowtie with white dots on it. Patty had done her make up and done it perfectly. Erin had insisted she wear her hair down so she did.   
“Ready to get married, Holtzy?”   
“Hell yeah.”   
  
And she was. She was ready to marry Erin, each and every side of the physicist. Every quirk and every single thing about her.  
She was ready to call Erin her wife, in fact she was so thrilled she soon officially could.   
She was ready to introduce herself was Holtz from now on, instead of the full Holtzmann.  
She was ready to kiss Erin at the altar.

And she was nervous as hell, hoping she wouldn’t run away in the middle of their vows.

* * *

  
Holtz had taken her place at the make-shift altar, the officiant standing right behind her. Abby, Patty and Kev had taken their seats.

There were candles burning in the jars painted turquoise and amethyst, rose petals on the ground, white and blue and purple.

Holtz was holding her bouquet and Erin was holding hers, both similar but not identical.

There was a small white cake waiting on the table, the insides of which were layered in the colours of the rainbow, next to two bottles of champagne for later.

Patty was photographing everything, excluding Erin’s getting ready, the photoset of which wad provided by Abby instead.

The rooftop looked beautiful, the signs looked beautiful, the jars and the brides, the brides looked the most beautiful of all.

Erin was walked down the isle by her mother as soft music played in the background instead of the traditional wedding march.   
  
Jillian couldn’t help but tear up at the sight of her bride, walking towards her, so very beautiful.

Erin’s mother sat down as Erin joined Holtz at the altar.

The officiant spoke up.  
“Welcome, everyone, to the celebration of joining Jillian Holtzmann and Erin Gilbert, from now, Jillian and Erin Holtzbert in marriage. I believe you have prepared your own vows.”  
Erin nodded. She looked at Holtz spoke up.  
  
“Jillian, you are the love of my life. Each and every day that I spend with you is a wild adventure and I want to spend the rest of my life that way, I want to spend it next to you, I want to love and support you through everything there is to come and I want to share your happiness and laughter for all of eternity. There is nothing completely expected about you or _us_ for that matter. This wedding, too, was completely unexpected but I wouldn’t have it any other way. It is not what I imagined. It is way, way better. I love you so much and I promise to never stop loving you.”

She took the simple ring and slid it onto Holtz’s finger, nodding and smiling.

“Erin… You are a ray of sunshine in my days. You make me happy even when I’m having a horrible day. You’re absolutely brilliant and badass and beautiful and not a day goes by without me being so very thankful for having someone like you, no, specifically _you_ loving me. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I promise if there’s ever a zombie apocalypse you will be the first person on my team and the first person I’ll be checking up on. I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want to spend all of my days to come loving you. And I promise to always love you.”

She took the other ring, and smiled, sliding it on Erin’s finger.

“Do you, Erin Gilbert, wish to take Jillian Holtzmann to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you, Jillian Holtzmann, wish to-”  
“I do. Sorry.”  
“Wish to take Erin Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do.”  
“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

And they both did kiss the bride, very passionately.

 

  


 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope it cheered ya up, comment and kudos continue to inspire me and cheer me up so please do leave them

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos literally never fail to cheer me up, even when the skies are gray and president-elects are orange


End file.
